Waltz for the Moon
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Slash. Sirius is allowed one month to return to the living but he must do so in a different body. In finding true love, it will revive him and break the curse but will all be the same when the time is up?
1. To love and be loved is to

Title: Waltz for the Moon  
  
summary: Sirius is allowed one month to return to the living but he must do so in a different body. In finding true love, it will revive him and break the curse but will all be the same when the time is up?  
  
warnings: male x male, AU of Sirius's death.  
  
established pairings: Hermione/Ron, Blaise/Draco.  
  
disclaimers: not mine  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Sometimes I wish I had never met you because then I could go to sleep at night not knowing there was someone like you out there." -from Good Will Hunting  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"You may open your eyes now." The euphonious tones permeated Sirius's eternal slumber, icy lapis oculates shuddering open and trying to focus in on the owner of such a dulcet voice. Immediately his eyes widened. This was the Potter's gardens. Sirius used to come here all the time when he was still a boy so he could escape the pressures of life. Towards the tall hedges was the swing that was magically charmed to keep rocking, depending on it's user's mood. The swing used to gently sway him to sleep when he was a child. The various flowers were all in full bloom attracting numerous species of bees and butterlies, going about their daily chores. The trees' limbs were wafting in the breeze as the noon sun beat harmoniously onto the paradise; Sirius's sanctuary. It almost felt like this was real and not the illusion it had to be. The Potter's were deceased and the manor had been ransacked by the Death Eaters. Sirius was dead as well. There wasn't a logical explanation for the gardens.  
  
Suddenly a woman dissolved from thin air, face bathed in a warmth and kindness that instantly calmed Sirius, almost as if she was plucking at his heart strings. He couldn't describe the effects that that serene smile did to him. All he knew was that he was in the presence of a heavenly being. "Are you an angel?" Sirius asked before he thought, afraid he might offend her.  
  
"I would prefer to call myself Moira but I am flattered you would regard me as an angel." Moira placed a hand on Sirius's arm, leading him towards the swing with graceful steps. Sirius was silent, glancing at the woman every so often. He was in the prescence of a goddess. He was walking beside of Fate herself. In legends, Moira directed the fate of mankind but once the earth became populated, she created three sisters to oversee what she had done by herself. Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. Moira only intervened if she found the decision to be unfair.  
  
"You must wonder why I have summoned you from beyond the Veil." Sirius raised a brow at that. Moira read his mind, smiling softly at him. "Bellatrix did not kill you Sirius or you would be with Hades now. She used a spell that would slowly petrify your body unless it was prevented by some other means."  
  
"Why would she do that?"  
  
"She knew that you would become a ghost so instead she decided that you would be suspended into a state of petrification so you would never return to that plane of existence. Should the spell finish, you will be sent to Tartarus. It can only be done when a blood moon has risen in its zenith." Moira tenderly stroked the flesh underneath her fingers, feeling the chill bumps. "It's in one month."  
  
Sirius stared at the distant stone manor wrought with ivy. The occasional blink was the only movement from him. This was why he hadn't passed to the next demension. He, of course, had wondered about why he was able to see and hear the spirits but not able to join them. It made sense now. Moira's earlier words filled him with a brief hope. "You said unless the petrification of my body could be prevented by other means. What other means?"  
  
"Bellatrix disturbed the natural thread of your life. You are not supposed to die for another century." Sirius's entrails were invaded with the flapping wings of spastic butterflies. Moira turned those preculiar ruby eyes on him and he trembled underneath that gaze. "Your thread simply ceased spinning but Atropos did not cut it. There was a layer of molding stopping it from continuing with its natural activity. Try as we might, we could not remove it." She folded her arms in the wide sleeves of her robes. "I searched my memories only to discover the truth. This spell can only be removed one way. Through the power of true love."  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Sirius crossed the dias to steady himself against the well. Moira was beside him with an expression of concern and understanding. Sirius had not been known to believe in love. He toyed with people's emotions and scoffed at the very idea of soulmates. "It's not going to work." Sirius turned his blank visage towards Moira. "I dont even know what love feels like. How am I supposed to find it in a month when I dont believe in it?"  
  
Moira placed her palm over his heart. "You will know. I believe in you and I know that you can overcome the odds. I have faith in you, Sirius Black. You will not, however, be able to return to the land of the living in your own body, I'm afraid." Sirius furrowed his brows, mind leaping with questions. Patience coming from millenia of dealing with mortals and their trials and tribulations shone forth. "It would not bode well on your former friends to see you in case you fail in your mission, would it not? You will be provided with a body but everything else you will control. Your mind, heart, and soul will be using the body as a vessel. Should you accomplish this task and fall in love, you will be returned to your own body. I do not need to warn you of what should happen if you tell those around you the truth."  
  
The glint in the blood red eyes had Sirius nodding. "I won't but who will I be and what will I look like? I dont understand."  
  
The goddess of fate rose upon the air currents accompanied by several wind nymphs. "I have spoken with a mortal regarding you. He is the only one who knows the truth about you." Sirius internally knew that it was Albus she was speaking of. A slight nod from the beautiful goddess told him it was so. "However, he has been warned not to interfere. He will act like he does not know you and you will not speak with him about your situation. Your alias is Cephalus Euterpe, a man sent from the Ministry of Magic in order to oversee the runnings of the school for a month and report back to Cornelius Fudge. When you return to you'll be on Platform nine and three quarters. The best of luck, Sirius Black." With that, Moira vanished in a flash of brilliant light and Sirius blacked out.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Next chapter: When Sirius comes to.  
  
Review, please. ^_^ 


	2. feel the sun from both sides

Title: Waltz for the Moon  
  
Fee Fi Fo Fum, I smell the blood of a disclaimer. Isn't mine :)  
  
warnings: male x male  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed. -Carl Jung  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sirius's first thought upon regaining consciousness was that he felt smaller. He had always been tall, lanky, and limber without an ounce of excess body fat. Sirius glanced at one of the windows of the Hogwart's express, mouth falling open at his reflection. Gone were the raven locks that he had cherished with absolute abandonment and spent hours on perfecting. Instead, the tresses were sun-drenched, stalks of wheat, honey blonde, and a million other adjects he could have used. His skin had always been bronzed yet intermingled with a marble-esque ivory at the same time. Now, the flesh was golden and molded to his lean and petite frame exquisitely, melding the curves of his muscles. The one aspect of himself that remained was his eyes. Chips of ice with flecks of sapphire and azure. All in all, Sirius had to admit that this alternate body was going to definitely attract a prospective mate physically.  
  
He boarded the Hogwart's Express, spying Remus. A thought came to Sirius. Perhaps, he could make Remus fall in love with him. After all, they had been best friends since their school days. Remus was attractive and had an excellent personality so it wasn't as if there wouldn't be any sparks. He followed the werewolf into the teacher's cabin, not surprised that they were the only ones there. Most teachers arrived several days before to go over their lesson plans and get their classrooms into proper teaching shape.  
  
Remus tilted his head to the side, regarding Sirius with the serene, amber gaze that always could calm Sirius no matter what. "I haven't seen you before." Sirius took a seat beside of him. "I dont mean to be rude, but who are you? I know you can't be a new teacher."  
  
Sirius laughed, surprising himself at how different the voice sounded. "It's fine. I'm Cephalus Euterpe. I work for the Ministry of Magic. Fudge decided it would be best to send someone to keep an eye on things because of what happened last year." Sirius's voice had always been deep and a bit gravely but this new one was like a honeyed potion, liquid smoothe and silken. Sirius had to admit, he felt as feminine as he looked.  
  
"Oh. I see. Well, I'm Remus Lupin," he said, holding his hand out to be shook, "Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Sirius smiled, letting go of his friend's hand. Remus, though he appeared to be fragile, was stronger then normal mortals. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap. Will you wake me when we arrive?"  
  
"Of course I will." Sirius settled against the back of the seat, content on watching Remus give himself to Morpheus. He knew Remus would wake the second the train stopped due to his werewolf senses. Sirius sighed, making himself more comfortable. He hadn't thought about how difficult this was going to be. Everyone he knew as Sirius Black thought he was dead. Harry, Remus, Tonks, et cetera. Sirius gazed at the scenery outside the window, his entrails knotting. This was not going to be as easy as a task as he had first judged.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius's first reaction upon entering the Great Hall was to give Harry a bear hug but he restrained himself. Harry looked so melancholic. Full of so much sorrow and heartache. The jade oculates had lost some of their luster and seemed dulled by pain. Sirius could feel the sadness radiating from his godson. If only he could tell Harry the truth but it was impossible, Moira had warned him not to. He passed Harry and his friends to the teacher's table. He spotted Remus chatting amiably with Minerva and much to Sirius's extreme chagrin, the only free seat was beside of Severus and thankfully next to Albus.  
  
He resisted the urge to insult Severus, not wanting to get on Severus's bad side so early. Sirius figured it would happen sooner or later. Severus liked no one and Sirius was convinced the man was asexual. Albus patted his arm. "I'm honored you could grace us with your prescence, Mr.Euterpe." The hidden message in that did not escape Sirius. "You are a bit late and I do hate to disrupt the feast but, it is important that everyone know who you are." Albus tapped the side of his goblet, getting the attention of the entire Great Hall. Sirius's cheeks burned with embarrassment as every single pair of eyes were fixed on him. "Pardon this interruption but I would like to introduce you all to Cephalus Euterpe. He's from the Ministry and will be writing an assesment of this school to be sent back to Minister Fudge. That is all."  
  
There were whispers and Sirius caught the random, excited squeals of a girl saying that he was cute and to Sirius's astonishment, a few boys did as well. He glanced at Harry, wincing at the glare that was directed his way. It would take more then flashing a smile at Harry to befriend him. Remus was behind him, hand placed on Sirius's shoulder. "We've already met but I would like to introduce you to the teachers that I suspect you will be wanting to keep under a close watch."  
  
Sirius nodded, grinning charmingly. "Wonderful," Remus clapped his hands together eagerly. "Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration. Professor Flitwick, Charms. Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures. Sibyll Trelawney and Firenze, Divination. Of course, Severus Snape, Potions."  
  
Severus snorted, turning a critical eye on Sirius. "Related to Gilderoy Lockheart, I would persume. Vacant expression, disgustingly radiant smile, the grossly endearing blonde hair." He chuckled, attention going to Albus. "You let the most pompous gits inside of this school. It's no wonder boys like Potter are allowed to get away with everything. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."  
  
Sirius scowled at the retreating figure. Severus was vile to everyone. Sirius mentally slapped himself for thinking otherwise. "He always so nice?" he asked sarcastically, earning smothered giggles from those around him. "One would think he'd make a potion for his attitude."  
  
Remus took Severus's chair, shrugging. "He's been like that since we were in school. I wouldnt mind him too much, Cephalus. He can be downright unbareable but he's intelligent and shrewd." Remus winked. "I wouldn't judge him just yet."  
  
"That's easier said then done." Sirius shoved a slice of pie into his mouth, talking around bites. "I knew someone like and he never changed. He was a complete a bastard to everyone that came into contact with him. Reminds me of him, that Snape does." Remus narrowed his eyes at Sirius as if sensing the truth but unable to pinpoint it. Sirius ignored it. There wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that Remus could figure it out.  
  
"I must say that I am sorry, Mr.Euterpe," Albus interrupted, Sirius extremely grateful for it. "The only rooms that could be spared are in the dungeons. A house elf had already taken your belongings there. Remus, if you would not mind, would you show Mr.Euterpe his chambers?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure, Albus." Sirius rose to his feet, having finished his repast. "Oh, you'd like to go now?" Remus inquired, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Please." Sirius gritted his teeth. Albus must have done this on purpose. He must have had a reason to drive Sirius batty by putting him near Snape. He was fuming all the way there, not listening to a word of Remus's cheerful banter. To have to put up with seeing Snape at meal times was horrible but to have to pass him everyday in the dungeon corridors was miserable!  
  
Speak of the devil. Severus was just exiting his rooms. Sirius raised a brow at the look that was directed his way. "What in the name of Merlin, is goldilocks doing down here?" he snarled peevishly.  
  
Remus grinned, ignoring Severus's mood. "The only rooms that are free for Cephalus are the ones down here. Albus recommended them. I'm sure the both of you will be good friends." Giggling madly, Remus left them alone.  
  
Severus glowered at the newcomer and if Sirius were any other man, he would have felt like the River Styx itself had frozen over. "Let's get one rule straight. You do not bother me. If you adhere to that rule then I am positive we will get along perfectly."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest and leering at Severus. "If thats the way you want it, fine. Merlin, do you always keep that stick shoved your arse? Ever take it out?" Sirius, no matter what his body looked like, was still himself on the inside and there was no changing that.  
  
"I'm not surprised that you're so uncouth. All of you Ministry fools are." Severus shoved the smaller man against the wall, hands holding the collar tightly. "Leave me alone, Euterpe. I do not have the patience for you." Sirius blinked, unable to talk. If this was his body, Severus would have never manhandled him in such a way. Sirius had always had the advantage of height and strength. "You know, you remind of me someone." Severus's voice lost the edge that it had had. "But that's impossible. He's dead." Severus shook his head, backing to the door of his rooms and hastily went inside.  
  
Sirius gaped. Had he been hearing....nostalgia in Snape's voice? That was insane. Snape hated him more then Sirius hated Severus. So why? Sirius bowed his head in deep thought as he let went to his chambers. There were some mysteries that couldn't be solved...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I'm shocked I actually got reviews. Lol. Review again ^^  
  
Thanks to: sherdelune (I'm surprised there haven't been more fics like this. -.- Then, I could have had a break. Lol.) Padxfoot (why thank you for the compliment. Usually my writing flows better then this. ) ddz008 (eh, I'm not exactly liking this story, Lol. I might scrap it if I cant get the plot going better then this) Caster (ooh, you already know who he's going to be paired with) nikied (well, you'll see ^_^)  
  
A little mythology on the name Cephalus Euterpe. Cephalus is the name one of Hermes's sons that Eos, the dawn-goddess, fell in love with. He spurned Eos because he was already betrothed. Eos changed Cephalus's appearance but Procrise found herself falling in love with the stranger; Eos had forgotten to change Cephalus's personality. Eos then gave Cephalus his own body again. Cephalus accused Procris of unfaithfulness and so Procris went into exile and joined up with Artemis. Artemis gave Procris a spear that could not miss its target and Procris presented it to Cephalus. They reconciled but after they wed, Procris became jealous of Eos. She thought they were having a tryst and so she followed Cephalus on one of his hunts. Cephalus heard a rustle and threw the spear at the bushes Procris was in. He was full of so much grief about killing his wife that he went into exile and never returned. Euterpe is the muse of lyric poetry and I chose that that name because the muse was decribed as being wild; much like Sirius in his youth. 


End file.
